


here at the end of all things

by bedlamsbard



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He was shaking, Obi-Wan realized dimly, and Ani was so still she could have been carved out of stone.</i>  RotS AU snippet with girl!Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here at the end of all things

Ani curled up on the bed as soon as they stepped inside the room, drawing her knees up to her chest and setting her back against the curved wall. Her hair was falling out of her Padawan braid and her eyes were swollen; she looked very young.

"I felt them die," she whispered. "It was -- I _was_ them. Dying. I couldn't tell who I _was_."

"Ani," Obi-Wan began, going over to sit next to her. His hands were shaking; he closed them hard on his knees.

She shook her head furiously, braid whipping around her face. She'd thrown herself into his arms when he'd climbed out of Grievous's starfighter, face pressed into his shoulder and arms wrapped around his neck. Obi-Wan had held onto her, breathing into her hair and thanking the Force that she was alive and unhurt. He hadn't looked at Yoda, but he'd felt the old Master's eyes on him, silent and accusing.

Obi-Wan leaned over and cupped her face between his palms. Ani unfolded slightly, hands coming up to rest lightly on his wrists. "I want," she began. "Master, please. _Please._ "

He was shaking, Obi-Wan realized dimly, and Ani was so still she could have been carved out of stone.

Over a thousand Jedi were dead and Ani Skywalker was sitting in front of him, asking like she had so many times before. _There is no passion, there is serenity,_ Obi-Wan thought grimly, but the code also said, _There is no death, there is the Force_ , and all he could feel was the weight of the murder of the Jedi. He leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
